Camping? I guess
by BOLDtruth
Summary: My sequel to Camping? Eww. Massie wants to go back to camp but is afraid the only boy who could ever break her heart might be there.


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the clique**

**So I was on my email and I was looking thru the Fanfic ones and I saw I got a new review for Camping? Eww and I was like omg I miss tht story and I re read it : ) and I guess that's y im writing this.**

* * *

I sat in the front lawn hugging my legs. The hot air would be too much if it wasn't for the occasional cool breeze every few minutes. I could hear the low hum of a far off lawn mower though it was far I could smell the freshly cut grass. Summer was by far the best season. I smiled as I remembered last summer.

I quickly got up and ran upstairs. I searched through my closet. Then I found it. That hideous camp shirt that was two sizes too big. I smiled thinking back of all the memories, but thinking back made me think of…him. I sighed everything seemed so perfect so… I just don't get it…. The camp would be starting in a week. I made a promise to come back, but how could I? The likely hood of Der- HIM keeping his promise was probably one in a million.

"Mom?" I called from my room.

"Yes sweetie?" she called up.

"Uh…" I had to make a choice. "You know that camp I went to last year?"

"Would you like to go again?"

I nodded. _Wow like she could see me. _"Yeah."

"I already signed you up. Had this gut feeling."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my suitcase.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER.

I pulled on my true religion shorts and my camp shirt grabbed my suitcase and headed downstairs.

"Honey im going to miss you!" My mom said wrapping me into a hug.

"Mom its just a week." I said leaning back trying to get away. She let go of me.

"I know."

My stomach flipped when I saw the bus. I took a breath. He wont be there I said to myself as I walked out to the bus.

"Name?" she asked looking at her clipboard.

"Massie Block."

"Welcome back." She said with a smile. I smiled meekly back. The second I walked up the stairs I heard Alex scream my name.

My smile instantly became bigger. I hurried and sat next to her.

"Hey." A voice said next to me. I looked over and saw Maddi and Heather. I smiled again, but then it was gone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Derrick freakin Harrington talking to Duke. Oh gawd was it too late to get off?? I will not let him ruin this just ignore him.

I said hey back and we spent the whole ride catching up.

* * *

"Welcome campers!" the lady up front screamed at us. "Now when we get off everyone go to the cafeteria and you will get your cabin number."

We all walked to the cafeteria until we went our separate ways. I went to the table labeled A-E, and so did Chad his last name being Anderson. We talked until we made it to the front.

"Name?"

"Massie Block."

"hmm… Here you go." She said handing me a card. "Cabin 5 now please find a seat."

I smiled as I found my old roommates.

"What cabin number?" Maddi asked as I joined them.

"Five."

"Us too. Wow that's so cool same cabin same people." Alex said happily. I was happy too until the guys showed up. Derrick sat nowhere near me which was perfectly fine.

"Helloooo campers!"

"Hey!" a few kids yelled.

"Now on your card you will find your cabin number and rules. Cabins will have four kids in each you will have to be dressed and in the cafeteria by 7:00am. Some quick rules don't steal and no boys in girl cabins past six or girls in boy cabins the rest is on the card. We will tell anything else tomorrow morning just get settled tonight and come back here at 7:30. You are dismissed. Oh and don't forget to get a map on your way out."

I grabbed a map not that I needed, but just because.

As soon as we made it to the cabin we claimed are old beds and stared to unpack.

"I'm going on a jog." Maddi said.

"Just not out of camp grounds!" Alex said quickly.

"I won't mother." Maddi said rolling her eyes before running out the door. We laughed and finished unpacking.

* * *

We joined Maddi at are old table.

"Hey." She greeted us.

We all said hey back.

We talked for a while. Then I saw Derrick and so did everyone else.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot how are you and Derrick doing?" Heather asked.

"…We broke up." I said. Gawd do we really need to talk about this.

"Why?!" Heather asked completely shocked.

"Heather!" Alex said slapping her on the arm. "We're sorry Mass."

I shrugged. "Not your fault."

"HEY CAMPERS!!!!!" I never thought I would be glad to hear that voice. "After dinner you will go back to your cabins and sleep up cause tomorrow is a big big day."

…

So I hope you like it. I prob. shouldn't be starting a new story but that's just how I am. So please, please review!  
and like always if you have an idea it's welcome:)

**BOLD**truth  
or hayden


End file.
